I need to tell her EVEN CHAPTERS
by Delilah07
Summary: even chapters of this story. Add Elzangel ' i need to tell her' to ur fav storied list to know when it is UDed. GREESON FIC! i luv then... but not is much as CALLUM stone!
1. Chapter 2

**_hey guys... ok to this story is a wee bit wierd... i am writing the even chapters. so this is actually chapter 2. to read the 1st chapter go to elzangel is writing the odd chapters. to make it easier to find out what happens next, add her half to ur fav stories and then u'll get the email on when the next chapter is UDed. thanks. But this story should be really really gud._**

**_Love yazz Delilah xxx_**

' sierra oscar from 258, in puersuit of a white vauxhall registration unifor-bravo-zulu-8-3-4-romeo. 2 male suspects in the car. IC1 and IC3. Both wearin hooded tops and trainers, IC3 has grey jogging bottoms and IC1 has black jeans. Turning left onto Warrell street, and left again at Warrell street T-junction into main street.' Beth shot down the radio. Will and herself were in a high speed car chase with 2 male Drug dealers from the jasmyn-allen estate. 1 had assualted a teenage girl who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

'258 from sierra ocsar, keep in pursuit.

'258 from 30.' Callum voice filled the car, 'is the car going left on Caldwell Avenue?'

'Er yeah, well it is now.' as Will swung the car around the cornor ar 70 miles an hour.

'ok we've got him blocked off. keep following him'

'ok sarg,' Beth replied

Will shouted from behind the wheel,and slammed on the car horn. a food supply lorry backed out of a side street, separtating the two cars.

'sierra oscar from 258, we've lost them. but Seargent stonemight have them.

' Nope, sorry bet, they were too quick for us. We've lost them aswell.'

'Damn'

Back in C.I.D, news of the car chase had just been received. This was just the lead they were waiting for. The 2 suspects matched the description of Peter McConnagee and Emanule Synclair, two very big time drug dealers, with stock ranging from Crystal myth to 1st class cocaine.Both were extremely unpredictible criminal record to match.

Everyone on shift congregated in the briefing room, with Sam and Neil hosting the show.

About 20 people had qathered around the big table. Jo, Beth, Emma, Stuart and Nikki were in chairs, with Callum, Tony and Roger standing behind them, along with other workers from CID and uniform.

'Ok, so here we have...hold on... where is Smithy??'

'Oh, he's in custody, there was no-one to cover.' Callum replied

'Damn, could've really used him on this one. oh well... sorry, as i was saying...' she received quite a weird look from the audience.

'What? anyway' she carried on' This is Peter McConnagee,' she pointed at the first man ' from west london, and this is Emanule Synclair from Jamacia...'

'Man!!!' mickey declaired, and the room filled with laugher. even Superintendent heaton, who had just entered the room.

'And as Mickey has just pointed out,' he smiled like a child. 'he has a distinctive jamacian accent'

Jo, Mickey, Stuart and Tony along with Roger and beth shouted out ' YA MAN!!!' again the room filled with laughter.

' You know i could have u all done for rasism!' she laughed, but tried to act serious.

'You could, but you wouldn't, 'cause u love us all too much' Stuart and mickey both replied.

way...sure...back to the basics. He's illegal,' pionting to Synclair, ' and he is no angel either.' she pointed back at Peter.

We've been following thses men for months, but they completely fell of the radar about 2 weeks ago, but now their back!' Neil continued' How fun!'

'Fan-bloodly-tastic!' someone from the audience shouted

'EXACTLY' neil swung round. 'Aint it just fantastic!' his voice contained all the sarcasim in the worldthe whole of the room burst out laughting, and even beth managed a (slight) smile.

Sam Smiled. 'Ok' she said,' i have spilt u into groups of 3 or pairs, so hopefully, we will all have something to celebrate tonite in the bar!' everyone in the room, except neil smiled.the mention of the bar flooded back memoriesof that night he remembered so well with young PC Green. He lowered his head and looked at his shoes, so no-one noticed. And to make matters worse, no-one knew the pairing apart from Sam.

'Ok, so Callum , you are with Emma and Jo. And your driving, so dont tryto throw the keys to Jo.' Callum lowered his hand with the keys that he was about to throw across to Jo. he had to laugh... he couldn't help but agree.

'Mickey, you have the pleasure of NikKi and Stuart,in a car at the north exit.'

'Oh bloodly briliant!' he looked across to stuart.

'OI!' Stuart shouted and threw a crunched up piece of paper at him. He hit his head.

'Roger, you can go with Tony, which leaves Neil and Beth in the South. The rest of us will Liase from here. It's sooo important that we crack these guys. Its just this morning that they left a teenage girl for dead, so just be careful. ok thats all.

everyone began to file out of the room. but Beth and Neil stayed put. Over the bustle of troops leaving base, Neil and beth's eyes met. For the first time in 3 monthes. His heart was in his throat.


	2. Chapter 4

Back at the station, Neil was looking over the photos of Emmanuelle's house from the obbo that hey had completed the night before. Neil had come in especially early to print of the photos in BIU. They didn't have much evidence, but there was a few good photos of Emmanuelle and other unknown associates, so the photos made it easy to find out who these men and woman were, all he had to do was run them though the system.

'Hey guv' Mickey called as he passed the ajar office door. 'you're in early' he was sitting at his desk now. Neil walked to and leant on the door frame.

'So are you, any particular reason?'

'Paperwork…..it's a killer!'

'Yep… sure is'

By now, Mickey had his head firmly stuck to the many pieces of paper floating around his desk, and Neil assumed that he wasn't going to get much chat out of him, so Neil retired back to the comfort of his desk, and his chair.

His mobile phone vibrated on he table. He picked it up. It wasn't a call, it was a text message. He flipped the screen open and it read '1 new txt from : Beth Green'

He put the mobile on the table again. The text message was something that he was definitely not expecting…especially after the chat that they had had in the car the night before.. He slammed the screen shut and continued on with his work ignoring the text message, although he didn't know how long he would last not knowing what the txt message said.

8 o'clock came and went, and the CID offices filled with the usual faces, but seemed increasingly quiet these days, as the face of DS Phil Hunter was not floating around causing chaos, and not many of the officers liked this. A lot of officers missed Phil, and only few kept in contact with him… (and one of these people were Sam, but there's no surprise there).

A meeting was called in the briefing room for 9am,were all the teams from the previous day could share what they had found out about the crims the previous day on the obbos etc…

Sam was first to arrive in the briefing room, Mickey and Kezia were close to follow. Neil and the DCI entered together, along with The superintendent and Gina Gold. Uniformed officers who were out on Duty arrived a little later, and the whole briefing room was completely full with all the officers who were involved with the case. Apart from one. Beth was absolutely no where to be seen. Only at this point did Neil notice that Beth wasn't in the Room. His mind then wondered to the unread txt messages that was on his phone. He began to add it up in his head. A txt message that he was to scared to read from his Estranged lover, and then she decided to be late for work. Something wasn't right here, as this was not at all like Beth at all. She was always prompt to work, always smiling… in some ways she was like Stuart… she could be a right we suck up to her seniors… but never to Neil, which is what he Respected her for.

25 minutes into the meeting Beth entered the room.

'Nice of you to join us Pc Green. What kept you?' Sam called out, as Beth tried to sneak out of sight behind one of the taller officers standing beside the door.

'I…um… slept in Guv.'

'You slept in till 9.30. Why, was Obbo's with DI Manson so energetic?'

The eyes slighty popped. ' No Guv, Sorry Guv.'

'Don't let it happen again Pc Green.' Superintendent Heaton called from the other side of the room.

'No sir.'

The message on Neil's phone was still left unread.


End file.
